Breath of Fire III: The Time Machine
by Supahken
Summary: Alas, Chapter Two has arrived, sorry for taking so long. Anyways... Ryu&Co. had defeated Myria&Co. and now they find a Time Machine that can help Ryu and Rei return to the past and revive Teepo.
1. Returning to the Past

This is my first Fic so please be honest and tell me any improvements needed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Tonight's the last night." Nina and Ryu stood outside of the tent in the middle of the desert. It could hardly be seen in the dark but Nina knew what came down from Ryu's eyes were tears.  
  
"I know it is destiny. This machine is our only hope. I want to keep the memory of you guys but I never wanted to kill Teepo. I hope you understand." Ryu stood there thinking. Was it right to drop the memories of all his friends to get back the normal life he had with Rei and Teepo.  
  
"What are you two still doing out here this late?" Momo came out of the tent chasing after a chrism she dropped. Ryu's foot blocked it. "No, nothing."  
  
"I wish tomorrow will never come."  
  
"Then we'll have to do it tonight. It may change the world but it is Ryu's wish. I think what he will do is good."  
  
Surely, the day came.  
  
"You actually believe that this machine will work, Ryu?" Garr felt that the Dr. Galt that sold them the machine didn't seem trust worthy.  
  
"Let's hope. This was worth years of zenny," Ryu sighed, "You've seen Rei anywhere? It's almost time."  
  
"No. He said something about enjoying his last moments here. Let's just leave him alone."  
  
"Ryu, you know that if you go in there and it was successful, we may never meet each other." said Nina still trying to change Ryu's mind.  
  
"Yes, I know Nina." Ryu DID feels a little regretful but it was too late or maybe not, "Let's not does this."  
  
"Really?" Nina's eyes suddenly looked more life like, "You're really going to regret it?"  
  
"No. Momo, bring out the machine, I'm smashing it personally." Ryu took out his sword, "Sorry Teepo."  
  
"The machines gone!" Momo came out of the tent empty handed and they all grew worried. "Where's Rei?" Garr looked at Peco and the little onion shrugged.  
  
"Oh no." Ryu quickly ran around searching for Rei.  
  
They finally found Rei placing the last chrism into the machine and a huge vortex appeared in front of Rei.  
  
"No Rei!" Rei looked back, "It's for Teepo! Ryu, how could you forget Teepo?"  
  
He jumped into the swirling portal before they could say anything.  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't work." Momo looked at all her friends hopefully.  
  
"Please don't." Nina's heart was pounding faster than anyone else.  
  
Then the tent and the time machine started fading away. "No!"  
  
"This is it guys."  
  
Soon, Peco faded away followed by Garr, and Momo. Nina and Ryu stood in the middle of the desert as they watched each other fade away as well. 


	2. Returning to Cedar Woods

At last.chapter two has arrived.it may or may not be better than the first chapter since the last time I uploaded.three months ago I think? Anyways, I got better at this so called "Details" and I think this might be better, I still need help though, please feel free to comment. My chapters can't be really long because I seriously don't have the time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Okay Carl, the freak's been packed on board. Remember, do not let the dragon get out of its cage no matter what!" a miner said to the engineer. "Okay, I heard that a million times, what's so hard about delivering a little dragon? But.are you sure it's been knocked out." "Yes, just go." the miner then gave the small train a little push and it took off. The small train had a cage on it with a dragon inside. The miner waved good bye to the engineer when suddenly, he saw the dragon disappear and in its place was a man. "HEY CARL! GET BACK HERE!" the miner yelled as he chased after the small train, but it was too late, the train was too far.  
  
"Hope they're right." the engineer thought to himself. The engineer then looked back at a cage, "Hey! Where'd the dragon go! And.What are you doing in the dragon's cage?!" In the cage was a man, not a dragon, which had a blue colored hair and in his hand was a blade. He was rubbing his eyes as if he had had a long sleep. The man then gave the engineer a look, "Who are you? What am I doing here?" "I should be asking you what you're doing in my train, what have you done to the dragon?" the engineer said, looking back and trying to control the train at the same time. A sour look then grew on the man's face. "You want to know where the dragon is." Suddenly, a burst of light emitted from the man's body and blinded the engineer for a second. "What? Where the hell did that guy go and. HOW'D THE DRAGON GET BACK IN THE CAGE?!" the engineer quickly pulled the brakes on the train which stopped the train and shook the cage a bit. Inside the cage was a little green whelp that had a light purple chest and a short tail and small wings. The little dragon looked at the engineer with a sinister smile. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" The dragon then looked down from his cage, ignoring the engineer. The train was at the edge of a mountain track and under it was some wood. This must be Cedar Woods. the whelp thought to itself. It then gave the engineer one last look. "Don't eat me!" the engineer pulled out a bar and set himself to a defensive stance. Fool, I saved your races' ass, what makes you think I'm going to kill you now. the whelp then used a whelp breath and melted the bars of the cage. "AH!" the engineer stepped back. The whelp suddenly glowed in different colors again and soon, it was a human again. "Look, if I was to kill you, it'd take me less than a second and you wouldn't still be standing here right now if I was to even try." The man then jumped out of the cage, down the mountain, and rolled into the woods. "What the hell was that for.?"  
  
Ryu soon found himself on Cedar Woods' ground getting up minutes later, surrounded by three Chlorines. "Don't even try me you pathetic little puppy." Ryu picked up his blade and got into a fighting stance. The three charged at Ryu with their mouths wide open. Ryu got ready to strike back, when suddenly, the three Chlorines disappeared into mid-air when they were about to pounce at Ryu. Ryu put down his blade, "Okay, show yourself." A man came out of the bushes holding the tails of three Chlorines in his hand. No, it wasn't man, it looked like a man, but it had yellow and brown fur all over it, like a tiger. But it was walking on two legs and it was wearing clothes, it couldn't be a tiger. "Rei?" Ryu looked at the creature closely. "Ryu.I'm sorry I did it. I couldn't, I just couldn't lose a chance like this, a chance to revive Teepo. He was a good guy, and I'd do anything to get him back, he was like a brother. I'd do anything, even, if we had to fight Myria again," Rei said slowly. "I understand...trust me, this time, we won't screw up. None of us are going to leave this world," Ryu saw Rei's sad look. He looked like he was about to cry. "Don't worry man; we can handle Myria, after we find Teepo." "Okay." "Okay." "Okay." "Okay.what now?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ So? What do you think? The next chapter is going to take awhile. 


End file.
